


Find your way out

by RebelEzra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Coma AU, I will add more tags both plot and character wise along the progression of the story, Other, This will not be a happy story - just wanna warn that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelEzra/pseuds/RebelEzra
Summary: What will the Rebels do when their youngest falls into the hands of the Empire? What will Grand Admiral Thrawn do when he realizes he has a teenaged force sensitive rebel in a coma in his disposal?It's only a matter of time before Ezra wakes up, so Thrawn can begin extracting information out of the boy - the question is if he can keep him within the grasp of the Empire until that happens, or if the Rebels will gain back their lost family member.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got around to write something, and more surprising than that, I published it - a huge win in both situations!  
> Enjoy the misery, and stick around for the next chapter which should be up next week or something.

“Ezra!” Kanan roared out into the emptiness, hoping to outshout the sandstorm rumbling around them “I’m right here!” he yelled, and reached out with his right hand, the other holding tightly onto the ghost. The wind around him was deafening and he could hear the creaking metal noises of the falling base grow louder for every second that passed. Ezra was there, close by. He could feel him. Their connection hadn’t faltered that much during their time away from each other. Ezra’s force signature had changed since Malachor, his presence had turned darker just as Kanan feared. Out there, somewhere, he felt something in his padawan that he hadn’t sensed in him for a long time. Hope. And an answer followed shortly by. 

“Kanan?” Ezra shouted, completely surprised. Kanan wished he could’ve made their reunion more graceful, but he didn’t have a choice at this moment “I can’t reach you. It’s too far!” Ezra yelled, as he struggled to reach for Kanan while holding onto what was left of Reclam Station. Not even the force could help him now. All there was left was himself, Kanan and their combined willpower to not let Ezra crash into his death along with the base. 

Kanan stretched further and his fingers on the doorframe nearly slipped as he yelled “It’s okay, I’ve got you! Go ahead!” but he still felt his padawan’s hesitation. He was hesitating himself. Ezra was about to crash into his death and all relied on him. And he was blind. No matter what Bendu taught him, he couldn’t change that fact.

A single intake of breath was all it took for him to assemble the courage he needed  
“Let go.” Kanan said, and instantly felt the focus in Ezra sharpen as he followed along with what Kanan said, trust taking over and forgetting old conflicts. Ezra closed his eyes for a second and simply breathed. He let go. The pressure of the wind on his chest was solid and instantly made him him glide along the metal he clinged so dearly onto, just seconds ago.

Ezra was free falling.

He suppressed the urge to scream for Kanan as he tried to reach for his Master’s stretched out arm. Wind and sand tore into his eyes and made it nearly impossible for him to keep them open. Their hands were inches from each other. Kanan adjusted his arm and reached upwards instead, groaning with the restrain of barely moving for months, his hand searching for any part of Ezra he could get ahold of, before it was too late.

Their fingers brushed over each other's, Master and Apprentice, collectively restoring the bond between them. There was hope.

A sudden flare of hot red exploded from the base immediately followed by a loud hollow sound deafening everything around them. Ezra was ripped away from Kanan and disappeared out of sight. His Padawan’s presence disappeared as if someone had turned it off like a light switch. 

“No!” Kanan yelled, but he only heard the constant high pitched noise in his ear and the rustling wind around him. He reached further with his hand, praying that the kid had somehow dodged the energy wave from the blast “Ezra!” he called, but he heard no answer. 

For every second that passed, Kanan felt a hole in his chest carve itself as he realized what had happened. Ezra was gone.

“Hera?” he called, but all he got back was static noise from his comm. Resigned he closed the door to the outside, and felt as Hera flew away from the base mere seconds before he heard the creaking metal crash into the ground in an enormous explosion. His knees gave out, and Kanan slid down the wall, landing on his butt with a thump. He removed the mask from his eyes and threw it across the room in frustration, as he let out a grunt. It clattered against the metal wall a few meters away from him, and then silence fell over the Ghost again. Only the soft grumble from the engines could be heard. Kanan curled his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white and nails tearing into the skin of his palms. He forced himself to take a deep breath and focus his thoughts again, but the task seemed impossible. He rubbed his eyes out of frustration, the scar tissue along his eyes feeling rough against his hands, as realization sunk in. 

Ezra was gone. And it was all his fault.


End file.
